


Obey I don't know the Meaning of the word.

by 917brat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Female Harry Potter, M/M, Multi, Seer Luna Lovegood, Sister Luna Lovegood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 11:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/917brat/pseuds/917brat
Summary: Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, along side the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom?





	1. Prolog

Obey, I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Summary- Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, along side the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom? Female Harry in a Harry Potter Walking dead Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the walking dead nor do I make any money off of either one of them.

** Chapter Prolog **

Harry didn’t know rather to curse or laugh at the absurdity of it all. Hell, she wanted to do both as well as start firing some spell like curse while she was at it. Maybe then she would be able express exactly the way she was feeling. With several rather painful spells hitting certain people while she was at it.

But at the same time as she felt this way, and as she did her best to repress the urge to show them exactly what she thought about they had said. Then again, even as she did this, she figured she really should be used to it by know, and honestly should have long expected something like this to happen.

As Harry knew she was never one for confirming into what others thought she should be like. And knew that she would never be one for it anyway, not in her entire life past present or future, despite all attempts to make it otherwise.

But when you female, six feet tall, having fought all your life and looked like you fought all your life on top of that. Not to mention when you really took after you own father in regard to height and muscular structure, opposed to her much smaller and daintier mother, it made it hard to confirm into what others thought you should be.

And it was not helped in the least bit with the fact that she had regularly called either the amazon or wonder women by your friends. Both in the way she looked, and because of the rather vicious temper she had; something she seemed to have in common with all the females that had been in her family. So no, Harry wouldn’t ever really fit into the mold the others seemed to think that she should.

Especially when it was what the wizarding world thought she, should now be like. As now that she had dealt with the threat for them, while they had been all burying their collective heads in the sands. They now thought that they could all order her to do what they wanted; order her to be what they wanted her to be like. Which was, as they worded it, becoming a proper woman. Becoming the Lady of the Potter how that she was supposed to be. That she honestly should already be given the fact she was the last of the Potters; along with several other families most of them had no idea about.

Which as Harry had quickly found out meant, that they wanted her to become the lady of her family’s house. Marry someone of their choice, or at the very least someone they approved of, let that someone take control over her family political power as well as all the money that her family had. While she simply bore a heir and a spare to her family line, while all the while listening to every command that her husband may give her.

Basically, they wanted her to give up everything that she had worked for, everything her friends and family had died for, and become everything she hated in society. Wanted her to change everything that made her, her.

To Hell with that, she had fought too hard and too long to simply stop and become like that. There was no way she was ever going to change herself in such a way that she started simply obeying them. And worst yet, become nothing more than an arm piece and a child barer for someone who didn’t even have her respect. Never, at least never of her own free will.

And even if she did want kids, it wasn’t certainly now that she wanted kids at, she had just turned seventeen for crying out loud. She felt she was much too young for that; even if intelligently she knew that there were a lot of woman who had children at her current age. Her mother being only two years older than she currently was when she had had Harry in the first place.

It was just that Harry had so much she wanted to do before then. Before she even thought about settling down and starting a family of any sort. So really when it came to doing what the Ministry wanted her to Harry’s only reply had to be. No way obey screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. And no wizarding world, or anyone else for that matter, was going to force her to do otherwise. Not as long as she could help it and had fight left in her they weren’t

Harry would honestly like to see them try to force it, as every ‘proper’ wizard they had attempted to set her up with so far, and that she had reluctantly gone along with until now as it was her so-called best friend’s mother who had been doing the setting up, had been utterly terrified of her in one way or another.

Be it because she was six foot in height and therefor taller than a lot of the ‘men’ she had been set up with. Or the fact she had notable muscles in her arms and legs, more so than the majority of any of the wizarding world did anyway; be they male of female.

Not to mention made just that much worse, in the eyes of those she ‘dated’, because she looked like she was very willing to use said muscles on them if she got to angry; having done so before during the war against those that attacked her.

Or it could be simple fact that she was much more powerful than them on a magical level and knew how to use it on levels most other witches, or wizards for that matter, ever decided to learn. Something the death eaters had been horrified in learning as it seemed she was a natural in both battle magic as well as the wide destruction spells that most Black’s where rather famous for knowing.

To put it simply everything about her normally intimidated the hell out of anyone who was trying to date her, and she doubted with the fear they had of her they would ever be able to teach her, her so-called place. Or what they believed her place to be at.

At the same time, no matter how much she wanted to stand up and scream at them all to try and see how it goes for them, Harry knew that it would only get worse for her if she stayed; or if she tried to actively fight against what they were going to try to do.

She knew without a shadow of doubt in her mind that fi she did stay and did try to fight them on what they wanted, she would end up being more and more tempted to lash out at those trying to control her; in a more deadly fashion.

Which would only get more people fearing her and only add to those who thought she should be controlled in one way or another. Not only that but would make it so the Ministry felt that they had more of right to being her under their control; and could gain them more people agreeing with them because they feared her.

And while Harry knew she was skilled and powerful, especially for her age, but she wasn’t arrogant enough to think that she could take on multiple people at once; well multiple trained wizards all at ones. All of which knew how to work as a team, and would all be ready to target her.

Especially not when she considered just how many people that could be sent after her at once, and who those people may be. Meaning it could be the very people she had trained with during the war, had fought alongside of, and who all knew her fighting style better than any of the death eaters she had been against had.

No, she really couldn’t be arrogant when considering that. Not when it was her very freewill on the line; if she was wrong about her skill. That was just something she wasn’t ever willing to risk; not for something as silly as her own pride.

Knowing this and knowing that at least here she’d always be at risk for something happening that would have the wizarding world crying out for her to be brought to heel. As Harry knew her temper and her reactions when she was lashing out because of said temper. Harry decided that it’d be best for her to just leave the wizarding world, as it wasn’t like she owed them anything at all.

Not when you consider everything she had given up, and done for, the wizarding world over the years. Not to mention everything she had lost when it came to helping them either. Like her Parents, her godfather, her best friend Hermione, her adorable little godson Teddy and so much more. She had painted her hands red in the blood of the death eaters for them; and it still didn’t seem to be enough for them.

But she wasn’t going to let them have any more of her, not any longer, she had a right to her freedom, to decide how she wanted to live her life, and no one, was going to tell her otherwise; greater good or for the better be damned! She was utterly through with it all and had long since had enough of all their utter gall.

But before she did leave Harry knew she had some serious planning to do. As she had long since learned that be was best to try to prepare for the worst while hoping for the best. And that it usually ended badly if you jumped into something without a plan; something that had taken Harry longer then she would have liked to learn. Not to mention something that had ended up being very painful for her to learn as well.

But learned it she had and now Harry knew that being under prepared or assuming things were going to well, was just asking for things to go straight to hell; at least in her life it was.

This in mind Harry decided that for the time being she was going to act like nothing was wrong, and that she wasn’t planning on doing anything. That she wasn’t utterly enraged by what the Ministry was trying to do. Starting first with going to Gringotts; after all she was going to need money for whatever she was planning. As in today’s time it really was gold and money that made the world go around.

Something that may change in the future, but hadn’t as of yet, so until it did Harry need some cold hard cash to get everything in to play and to get all her other plans into action. After all she had a lot she needed to do if she wanted her escape, and bid to keep her own freedom, to go as smoothly as possible. And as she walked off her magic began to slowly burn the letter that had set this whole thing off.

_Lady Harry Lilian Potter_

_It has come to the attention of the Ministry that despite the fact you are of marrying age you have decided against doing so. This isn’t proper for a lady of your standing. And while you have proven to be a large help in recent times, we at the Ministry do not feel that it is right that you are going against years of tradition._

_After all lady Potter, every person of the wizarding world had their place, and that is how we have been able to keep thing running as smoothly as we have. Because of this we must urge that you do what is expected of a young witch in your situation and do the proper thing by marrying a wizarding gentleman of the right degree._

_We at the ministry may understand that this could be difficult for you given the past you have had. But fear not, the ministry is always here to help its people and in the second page we have made a list of all the wizards we feel will be appropriate for you to marry._

_Expecting an invite to you upcoming marriage and hoping all things are going well._

_Minister Cornelius Fudge_


	2. chapter one

Obey, I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Summary- Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, alongside the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom? Female Harry in a Harry Potter Walking dead Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or walking dead or make any money off of it.

** Chapter one **

It had been a good several weeks since Harry had first begun to get her plans of escape in to place, and now she felt it was finally time to put them into action. That she had, after what seemed like forever on just jumping through hoops, gotten enough done that she now felt it was safe for her to attempt to leave.

Just in time really, as Harry could see that the Ministry and impraticular the Minister, who was the one who had originally wrote the letter that had set this whole thing off, were starting get antsy. Mostly because of the fact that Harry hadn’t done what they had suggested and she knew that it was only a matter of time before they tried to ordered her to do so; with someone of their choice completley.

Something she wouldn’t follow, and most likely would tell the one giving the order to her in the first place where to shove said order. Something that Harry knew would give those in charge a reason to either trying to arrest her. For not listening to whatever law they attempted to make, in a failed attempt to gain control over her as well as her property.

Or if not that, they would try to use some type of spell, ritual or potion to ensure that Harry did what they wanted in one way or another. Both of which being something that Harry wasn’t willing to risk in the least bit. And would really do anything in her power to avoid happening.

Though she did almost want to see them try to gain control over everything she owned and seeing in person their reactions to what she had done. Or to be more speifice exactly what the goblins had done at her request.

As one of the first things Harry had done in her plans to escape, on the very first day of said planning it in fact, was going to Gringotts and arranging so that everything she owned was now with her. Taking everyrhing that was in the bank out of it making it so it was now out of both the goblins, and more importantly the Ministry control in one single step.

Something, might she add the goblins where only willing to do and keep hidden from everyone else because Harry had made sure to let them go through all the vaults she owned, and by that she meant every last single one of them, for any goblin made item to get back in their control. Not only that but had offered to pay them at their extreme rates to help her get everything ready. Which considered just how much their rates were not many people where will to do; no matter how good a job the Goblins did.

But Harry was willing to spend that much if it meant her safety and it was doing this that made Harry immensely grateful that she was the head of four ancient, not to mention, ridiculously rich magical families.

As there was no other way she would have been able to both pay the goblins what they wanted, and still get everything she wanted done, actaully done if she hadn’t been. Seeing as Harry had wanted a lot of things done and had wanted it done in such a way she could happily say screw the wizarding world as she did so. Something, that at least the last part was concerned, the Goblins in the bank where rather happy to help her do. Even if they did charge her through the nose for the opperutnity.

In the end and with a good deal of help from the goblins, as well as the help of several ancient books from both the Black and Potter family libraries, Harry had figured out what she felt was the way that she want done.

Even if it was a lot more basic and simple then several other plasn he had and discared before deciding on the one she had. Which was she had simply gotten one of magical made trunks, similar to the one Moody had during her fourth year; not to mention highly similar to the one as Harry had found out Newt Scamander had used during his travels.

Using this trunk Harry began to prepare for everything else she had wanted to get done before she left. First by taking all the gold, jewelry weapons and books that that been in her vaults. Or at least the ones that didn’t belong to the goblins or for that matter have been used to pay the goblins in question. Before packing all that she now owned in to certain parts of said trunk.

Knowing that after she did so, that there was no way the Ministry, or any one else that was attpemting to do so, were going to get anything that belonged to Harry or her family lines; as there was simply nothing left in the banks that they could take. And if they tried to take it out on the goblins for allowing her to do so, the magical law was actaully on the goblins side; including the contract between the goblins and the Ministry.

Not to mention Harry, had made sure to discreetly sale of any houses that were in her family names and that were anywhere near the British lands. With her keeping, not to mention buying a few more, house that weren’t on land the British wizarding world had any say it; or even knew about in some cases.

As for the trunk she was using, it was one that could shrink or unshrink on a verbal command, programmed to her voice and magic only. Not only that but in its shrunken state it transformed into a single onyx stone earring that Harry had placed in the top of her fight ear. With the stone in question actually being small enough that it could easily be mistaken as tiny beauty mark or freckle on the inner side of her ear; something Harry took full advantage of.

While being thankful that most to the wizards around her really werent’t that observant as she was sure she would have been caught in the beginning of her plans otherwise. Hermione certainly would have noticed, then again Hermione most likely would have been right at her side helping her escape all of this; if she hadn’t died in the finally battle from an attack from behind her.

When it came to what was inside the trunk in question, that was a different thing altogether, and was one of the reasons Harry had taken so long when it came to leaving to begin with.

As she wanted to be prepared as much as possible, both because she wanted to explore the world around her, like she had always dreamed of doing growing up before she had found out she was a witch. As well as the fact, at the same time, Harry knew her luck, or to be more specific she knew the fact she seemed to attract danger of any sort to herself wherever she went, was something that was bond to happen. Something she had long since learned to be ready for and wanted to make sure she could survive through whatever it maybe that happened.

Because of this, what was in her trunk was, several different rooms, each one geared towards something different, and all made just as Harry had wanted them to be. After all, if she was spending as much money as she was on them they had better be excatly how she wished for them to be.

To be more specific there were nine different compartments in her trunk, well ten if you counted the false top as a compartment. A false top that looked very similar to how a normal trunks base would have looked like, and something that would be used in case anyone decided to try to something like check inside the trunk in question.

As the other compartments would only be accessible by either Harry or anyone she gave permission to into; and no one else but that. Which at the moment only she had access to them all, but if things continued the way she had planned, that would hopeful change soon. Allowing a single other person to have access alongside of her.

When it came to the nine other rooms that were there, there was the one she felt that she got the most used out of, both currently as well as in the future; or at least she believed she would.

This was the very first magical compartment, which was a full sized, fully decked out two-bedroom apartment. It was belivevd to be one of the best apatemtnets offered in the wizarding world, and unlike what may purebloods may think, was actually designed by a Muggleborn. Because of this, the apartment was a lot more modern than it would have been otherwise.

Even if at the same time, it didn’t have any electronics inside of it, as even while being designed by a muggleborn, the wizarding world has a whole still hadn’t been figured out how to have electronics around magic. At least not without the electronic in question being completely fried by the magic in the area.

Despite not being able to have electronic in the apartment, something Harry really didn’t care about as she never got to really use electronicas all that much to begin with, it wasn’t wanting in anyway.

As it had two full furnished bedrooms, of equal size, with two large bathrooms in each room; making each room in question seem like a master’s bedroom of its own. Not only that but this apartment also included a fully stock and functional kitchen, that had two gas stoves and a near overflowing pantry loaded down with preservation spell on the side.

Next to that was the Living room which Harry had transformed into more of a library like setting; as she felt more comfortable with it like that. With large couches set in front of a fireplace and shelve upon shelve of full of all her family’s books set behind her.

All of which had their own spells to make them not only fireproof, but waterproof, extremely damage resistant and were impossible to remove unless you had her permission; something she had done as she knew exactly how valuable a lot of those books really where. Even if it was impossible to enter her trunk without her invite to begin with; better safe than sorry after all.

With the reason that she had a two-bedroom apartment in the first place being because Harry had was planning on bringing someone else with her; if she was willing to go in the first place. As Harry knew that she only had one true friend left from after the war.

With all the others, whom she thought she could call her friends, actaully agreeing with the Ministry about what she was doing and expecting her to start following the demands that she was being given without question. Making Harry wonder if those so-called friends even really knew her, or had they just been picture how they had wanted her to be in their heads all along. 

But at least she did still have one friend that she could count on, that she could trust, and that lived through the utter hell that had been Voldemort’s final battle. Which was why she had made sure to have a two-bedroom apartment as there was no way she was leaving her friend behind. As Harry could never leave the one she happily called her little sister to the very life Harry herself was trying to flee from. She’d never forgive herself if she did.

Even if Luna might forgive her for it. But it wasn’t like Harry was actually planning on leaving her behind to begin with. As all she had to do now was ask her to come. And considering the fact that Harry was planning on going around the world exploring she was sure Luna would love to go with her, and in fact knowing Luna like Harry did she was likely already ready waiting for Harry to ask her to come in the first place.

As unknown to others Luna did have quite a bit of seer blood in her and just seemed to know things were going to happen before they did; even if sometimes it was only by just. Or sometimes something happen so suddenly it changes what she saw to being with.

When it came to the remaining eight compartments, these were also ones Harry felt that she, and if her sister decided to join her as well Luna, would need during their cross the world trip. With room to add more if they needed to while out on said trip.

With the Second compartment of the nine his trunk had, being another one she had been determined to put in as well. No matter the diffuitly there had been when it came to putting said compartment to begin with.

In the end she had gotten the compartment she had wanted, and it ending up being classified as a room geared purely for training. It was the same size as his apartment above it had been and was one of the compartments that had the most obvious magical nature in it.

This was because this compartment was similar to the come and go room in Hogwarts but instead of letting you have everything you wished this one was geared to training only. And when you consider the fact the goblins where a purely warrior nation there was a lot that could classify as training. Meaning there was a lot Harry could learn and practice with when it came to the compartment.

Harry had wanted this compartment like this as there was no way she was going to let all the hard-earned skills she had gotten from the war go to waste. Not when they had saved her life, and the lives of those she cared about, so many times before.

Not to mention not when those skills were also so helpful in scaring away the idiots that were trying to get a date with her only because of her family name, the fortune she had or worse just to say they got into her pants before anyone else. No that was just to amusing to lose anytime soon.

Besides Harry always loved a good fight and the idea of being able to learn more skills when it came to fighting. Or anything the goblin nation deemed important enough for her to learn, was something she was interested in.

Especially when she found out that the goblins had made it so the room in question could teach her how to best survive off the land with things like how to best hunt animals down, and not only that but how to prepare the animals she hunted down.

That did fascinate her to a high degree, even if she wasn’t so sure how Luna would react to it as she was rather big on protecting animals, even bigger the Hermione had been at times. Though on the other hand Luna, unlike a lot of others in the wizarding world, did understand survival of the fittest; not to mention understood how the animal kingdom worked. So perhaps she would like to learn to hunt as well?

Maybe even learn how to use another weapon so that she wouldn’t be so depended on her wand; like a lot of people Harry knew were. Because Harry knew they would run into a situation where they wouldn’t be able to use magic; and it was something she want to be prepared for. Something she want Luna to be prepared for as well, if she decided to come along in the first place.

The third one was a compartment was one that Harry put in both because she thought ti was necessary as well as the fact it had a hidden hobby of her in it as well. A hobby that only Hermione, before she had died, and Luna actually knew about.

It was also the compartment that was the most like what Newt’s trunk had been said to have been like. And this was because this compartment was the most magical compartment she had in her trunk. As it was like someone had taken a large piece the outdoors and somehow stuck it in her trunk. This compartment was also the largest of her compartments, with the expansion charms on it expanded to the max.

Currently it was split in half, with her Hobby on one side, which was a large garden area filled with different types of fruit and vegetables. As Harry had always loved the taste of the fruit and vegetables she had gown.

And had gained this love during her childhood when one of the teachers at the school had their class grow their own fruits; something she had turned out to be really good at. Or at least she had until her cousin angry that he couldn’t grow anything destroyed what she had grown.

But that small amount of joy she had gained during that time had blossomed into a real talent in gardening, something which Harry did her best to hide. One because if she did her family would destroy what she grew and two it was something Harry liked to do to get some peace. Something she would lose if anyone found out she liked doing.

Not to mention she really didn’t want to hear about how it was finally time she took up a more lady like hobby. Which she knew several others would go on about if they found out she liked gaurdening; thogh they may try to get her growing flowes instead of the fruit and vegtables she preferred growing.

That wasn’t the only part of this compartment, as Harry had also keep Luna in mind with this. As the other half of this compartment, was what could be considered almost a magical zoo area with different types of territories all through out it. All pretty much empty at the moment but ready to be uses as Harry was sure that Luna would really love to collect several different animals on their trip around the world; maybe be able find those creatures she was always talking about so she could open up her own little zoo later on. Something Harry knew was one of Luna’s dreams, and something she felt she could help her sister archive.

After the third compartment was a compartment that was a cross between the Hogwarts medical wing and an actual hospital. As again Harry knew her luck, knew how often she ended up getting hurt because of this luck and wanted to be prepared for the worst of it as she possible could. Besides with the training she was going to be doing, not to mention the exploring, it was always best to have a way to keep herself, and anyone who maybe with her, as ready as they could get.

Because of this, what this medical based compartment had in it was, shelves filled to the brim with different potions all geared towards healing in one way or another. Meaning potions like fever reduces, blood potions, potions made to clear out infections, potions made to help regrow both bone and skin, plus so much more.

From what the goblins had told Harry once they helped her get this room all set up she had enough potions stored in there to stock up the Hogwarts Medical wing for over a year at the very least; which meant that hopeful she wouldn’t run out anytime soon.

That wasn’t the only thing Harry had made sure was in that compartment either, as Harry knew she couldn’t survive solely on or with magic, not with the majority of the world having no idea about it. Not to mention the fact she had been raised in the muggle world her whole life so she could just let go of all the things she had learned in it. Which meant that Harry had also made sure that she had things that you would find in a mundane hospital as well as a magical one.

This meant that Harry had supplies that most wouldn’t think she’d have on her. Such as, in case of emergency, she had hospital stretchers as well as beds. Though those where spelled to be as comfortable as possible as if Harry was going to spend a large amount of time in them, like she had before, she would rather they be comfortable as possible.

There were also sterilizers, as while she may not look it at times Harry was a neat freak, at least she was when it came to cleaning up injuries and getting rid of sickness; as she hadn't been able to do that a lot when she was younger and had really suffered for it.

Added to that there were also lots of blankets, and other things that could help keep someone warm, both for comfort and again because of what she had dealt with when she was younger and hadn't been able to maintain the correct body temperature for when she was sick or injured.

Then there where the things like surgical supplies, antibacterial cream, thermometers, stainless steel tools, gloves, medical bandages, wraps and even things like wheel chairs as when Harry had told the goblins to get everything they could a hospital would have, and still have it functional around magic they had really gone all out. Most because the more they did for Harry the more they could charge her for it.

Below that was the compartment Harry had set up for potions. Something she was rather good and despite the effort of others, and enjoyed doing; if only to spite those who attempted to make her fail at potions to begin with.

This was where Harry had set up things so he could both grow the plants needed for potions not to mention had a large surplus of different supplies for potions. Having actually gotten the goblins to empty a potion shop a couple of times to fill this room up.

This compartment would be used to make all types of potions including the one she was looking the most forward to make and using alongside of her sister, and that was the Animagus potion; which was near complete and only need to set for a two more weeks and it would be complete. Not to mention ready for use.

Next was an over large storage compartment filled with all the things she hadn’t been using from her family vaults. As again she wasn’t leaving any of it behind for anyone in the British ministry of magic to get their greedy hands on when they made up some law that would allow them to do so. Something she really wouldn’t put past them especially after she escaped from them by not letting them marry her off to someone under their control.

This storage had spells on it that keep all the items in mint condition, and didn’t let them weaken, rust or otherwise become damaged in any way. Not to mention had spells on it so everything that was similar to each other stay closer together and became organized so she could easily find what she was looking for. Something she was rather happy about as it was a rather large stoagr room and she didn’t want to get lost in it whenever she tried to find something in it.

This compartment was pretty much filled with large piles of gold, different types of gems and jewelry of all sort. And then there where things that where Harry’s favorite out of all the other supplies in this compartment. Which was all the weapons and books that all her families had collected over the year. Which considering the fact her family went back hundreds of years and were for the majority families that were known for their skills in fight meant they had quite a number of weapons. Most of them being either blades of some sort, staffs, along with several sets of bow and arrows.

The seventh compartment was something Harry had added to on more of a whim, and in memory of Hermione whom would have loved the compartment in question. This was because it was made for making different spells, rune stones as well as warding stones. Harry also got the feeling that Luna would be in that particular compartment a lot, and she would also be spending more time in it then she had originally thought, as the idea of learning to make warding stones, and there for more powerful wards, did sound rather interesting.

The next to last compartment was one that Harry figured would be extremely helpful in the long run; especially if they happened to get lost in some way, and where unable to use magic to find a way to getaway. And this was because the eighth compartment was a food storage room. That unlike the storage room that held all of Harry’s good, weapons, books were layered in so many freezing and preservation spells that the was no way that any of the food in it could ever spoil or go bad in it. Which was one of the reason Harry had taken to taking the food she had managed to grow into it to keep it safe until she wanted to eat it.

The final and Ninth compartment was the one that held all transportation good. Such as the cars she had purchased, the bikes, the motorcycles she had, with one of them being the one Sirius had given her. Not to mention she also had several brooms and houseboat in their as well. So that in pretty much any situation she could travel in style if she wanted to. Be it on land, air or sea.

Not to mention this compartment also had everything that was needed to keep those things in the best care possible. Honestly when it came to this last compartment Harry had splurged quite a bit on this. One because she loved moving fast and two as she did all of this, she pictured the look on her uncles face if he ever saw her in some of the things. Plus, having something that looked like mundane transportation would help them blend in better while they travel.

In fact, she was even thinking on getting an RV or something similar to that as a just in case. Maybe figure out how to make it make it so her trunk and the RV could be combined together so that the RV she got had everything her trunk did. She was sure with Luna’s help she could figure out how to do that.

With all of this Harry felt that she was now ready to leave and get away from the control hold of the wizarding world once and for all. But first she really needed to do one more thing, and that was actually go over and ask Luna if she wanted to come with her. Because while she thought Luna may already know what was going on, and what Harry was planning, she was sure of that. So hopefully her little sister would want to go with her, as Harry knew she may say no but hoped that really wasn’t the case.


	3. chapter two

Obey, I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Summary- Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, alongside the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom? Female Harry in a Harry Potter Walking dead Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the walking dead or make any money off of it.

** Chapter two **

It had been around a month since Harry had first left the wizarding world, and it seemed that for at least the moment luck was on her side. As no one in the wizarding world, or at least the parts she was fleeing from seemed to have realized she had left.

Or if they had realized that she was gone, they hadn’t been able to track her down. And Harry knew that if they did realize she was gone they would have tried to track her done, if only because of everything she had taken with her, meaning whatever it was that the Goblins had done was working; at least for the time being it was.

Best yet, as it turns out Luna did know just what Harry was planning, as Harry had guesses she would, and had agreed to come with her. Or as her sister said when Harry had gone there to ask her in the first place, ‘her magic let her see the paths that Harry was going to take, and how the path was open to her as well.’ Meaning that Luna had long since been prepared and was all too happy to go with Harry once she had decided to leave.

Though at the same time, even if they did have so good luck on their sides, at least in regard to the wizarding world, it hadn’t been all roses as they had travelled. Especially as they were travelling as two females on their own, seemed to be a siren call to a lot of different people. And while Harry did look intimidating to those in the wizarding world, it wasn’t always so in the more mundane world.

Especially when she was wearing dresses that either covered her arms or wearing clothing that was particularly loose and flowing as it made Harry look a lot softer and inviting the she truly was. Something that several people found out in a rather painful fashion when they tried to push things further than either Luna or Harry was willing to take it.

Harry, knowing just why they had such trouble following them, at least when it came to the people they keep on meeting, and beyond sick of it all. Decided to stop dressing in dress, or the flowing clothing that seemed to attract the others to them.

Dressing instead in baggy pants and male shirts that either showed her arms or if not that wouldn’t get in the way if she had to throw a punch, of get into a fight later on. Something she had found was utter hell to do when where a dress with heels. This had an immediate effect, as others seemed to either grumble and walk away from them, or utterly ignore them.

It took Harry longer then she would have liked to admit and gained her a lot of laughter from Luna in return, when she discovered just why this was. As it seemed that the clothing she had decide to take in wearing, and the fact she had taken to binding her chest more as it helped her more with the training she was doing, made it so that the others that they came a crossed her mistake her for a male.

Something Harry was rather upset with at first, as she knew shew wasn’t that masculine looking, before deciding to hell with it. As it did make traveling easier and got less people bothering them in the long run; even if it was because most people assumed that Harry and Luna were dating.

A fact that had Harry gaging a bit, not because she thought Luna wasn’t lovely or anything like that, or the fact she was against same sex relationships as she wasn’t. It was just Luna was her little sister and she really wasn’t into that in the least bit.

Something that Harry knew was echoed by Luna, as in her sister’s own words, ‘you’re our Wonder woman Harry. A fighter through and through. But you’re not the fighter I’m waiting for, nor am I the one you’re waiting for. We’ll find our fighters soon, but for now the nargles have stopped me from seeing when that will be.’

This had caused Harry to shiver slightly when she heard it. Both because of the fact of what she had said, as Harry wasn’t sure she ever wanted to be with anyone, and because of the fact she had been reminded about that Luna, unlike a certain hack she knew, could get brief glimpse of the future. Pr more commonly get a certain feeling in her magic urging her to do something.

Something which Luna told her made Luna a magic sensitive seer opposed to the ones that were more commonly known; opposed to those that actually had prophecies. Which Luna said was rather luck for her as being the other kind of seer would have driven her utterly insane; similar as it had many others in the past. That or would have had her locked up in the Ministry her whole life, like they did when they found proven seers.

This bit of information made Harry uncomfortable, and all the angrier at those that called her little sister Lonny before, as it could have become a rather terrifying truth. In fact, after hearing this bit Harry became all the more protective of Luna and would have continued being more protective if Luna had put her foot down.

Telling Harry point blank that she wasn’t made of glass and could fight if she needed to. That she had done so during the war and would do so if she needed to again. Something that was only proven further when Luna made sure to join Harry in the training she was doing. Even if it wasn’t exactly on the same level Harry was doing it on; as unlike Harry Luna hadn’t been doing such training for years.

Which left them both where they currently were. Hiking up a nearby mountain to one of the few hidden wild magical spots that were in the world. One Luna had read about and had wanted to see even before her mother’s death.

In fact, before said mother’s death her family had all been planning on going to it, so they could all explore the place in question. Only to cancel the plans and never take them back up after the spell crafting disaster that had taken Luna’s mother from her.

Harry after hearing this had become determined that both she and Luna go to this place as a way to honor both Luna’s mother and grant her sister her dream of going to the location in the first place.

Something that had Luna in tears as she hugged Harry in sheer gratitude and helped her make all the plans, they would need to get up the mountain; which hide the wild magic sanctuary from view of everyone else. It was a trip very few magicals ever took, as they saw no point in it as it was impossible to harness the wild magic in the sanctuary for anything.

Now, after a week of hard hiking and near the end of a long day of sheer climbing the two of them had at long last made it to where they had been heading to all along. Both of them excited about this sped up their movements; eager to finally reach their destination. Only for Luna to go stone still the very second she entered the wild magic sanctuary, and to Harry’s utter terror for her eyes to go a solid glowing white.

A terror that only grew when the white utterly faded from Luna’s eyes after a good five minutes and right after Harry was treated to the sight of Luna’s silver-blue eyes falling shut she soundlessly slumped to the ground.

Causing Harry to stop trying to carefully move Luna, heading to the sanctuary exit and instead grab her sister, literally pick her up, swing her gently over her back and began to try to carry her back down the mountain they had just climbed.

Not wanting to risk using any magic considering just what had happened, and the fact this was a Wild magic sanctuary. So, there was no telling what could happen if to either her or Luna if Harry did try to use any magic in it.

Or at least Harry was going to try to carry her sister back down the mountain; on her back if she had to. Until said sister jerked up the very second Harry stepped out of the sanctuary in questions, while crying out.

“No, Harry we can’t leave!’ This caused Harry to freeze herself and look up at Luna with a look of incredulity on her face as she answered Luna’s statement with a clearly heard.

“Why they hell not!” This caused Luna to squirm her way off of Harry’s back, which Harry let her do without a fight as she was just happy her sister was up and moving after what just happened.

A happiness that damped slightly as after getting off her back Luna ran back to the sanctuary Harry had just pulled her out from and turned around to face Harry before answering her.

“Because, the sanctuary wasn’t hurting me, the wild magic here was trying to help us. It gave me a warning.” Harry at hearing this and hearing the unusually stern serious tone Luna’s voice had taken felt the hair on the back of her neck rise up. That warning must have been something very sever if Luna was reacting the way she was.

Knowing this and knowing Luna wanted to stay in the sanctuary just in case the wild magic wanted to tell her anything else, Harry reluctantly stepped back into the sanctuary with her sister and began to set up their tents.

Trying her best not to wince as she saw Luna go into a meditation position and as her eyes once more began to glow an eerie solid white color right after Harry had entered the sanctuary in question.

It took Luna several hours, several very long hours in Harry’s mind, to get out of the state the magic in the sanctuary had put her in the second time. And this time Harry was ready as she quickly caught Luna before she could fall.

Helped her get into a more comfortable sitting position and then even got the food she had gotten ready for them in front of Luna so she could finally eat something. As Luna hadn’t been able to eat anything all day, and then spending several hours in whatever state the sanctuary magic had her in hadn’t helped in in the least bit.

Luna seeing this gave a slight chuckle, that sounded rather sad to Harry ears for some odd reason, before she slowly began to eat. Gathering her thoughts on how to best tell Harry about what the wild magic from the sanctuary had attempted to show her.

Wondering just how did you tell someone something, when you yourself weren’t exactly sure of what you had been shown yourself. Before deciding to take a page out of Harry’s book and be blunt as possible.

Something Luna was sure she would appreciate as Harry never did like all the flowering words people use to soften the blow information could give someone. As she was and had always been a direct, frank and usually honest sort of person. At least as long as she wasn’t angry then she was just vicious. Keep that in mind Luna tried to keep what she was says as straightforward as she could get it.

“I’m not exactly sure what is going to happen. As because of what I am I don’t exactly get clear visions, but more of impressions and feelings, with some blurry images thrown in. But from what I could tell the magic here was trying to give me a warning. A large warning at that, about something that is going to happen in the future, most likely not to far away from now.” Here Luna paused and licked her lips nervously before continuing her tone staying the same serious almost tired way it had been since she had first started speaking.

“From what I can tell whatever is going to happen will happen in maybe a year or two in the future; and that is at max. With whatever it is that is going to happen, be worldwide and destructive in such a way that even the wild magic is…frightened for lack of better word, about what is going to happen. It’s not going to be a war or anything like that, at least not out right, and it seems to be natural for the most part…” Here Luna paused and bit her lip before adding on.

“But the strongest impression that I got from the magic is that it is going to last a long time and cause a lot of death, that no one is going to be ready for whatever that is going to hit to actual hit, that the world is, in terms you’d use, going straight to hell.”

Harry after hearing all of what Luna had to say and seeing that she had finished putting to words what she had just been shown, or at least putting what she could figure out how to put into words, gained a seriously look of her own. As she took in everything that Luna had just said. Before going over and hugging her obviously terrified sister telling her in a voice filled with determination; as she tried to comfort her sister the best she was able to.

“Then we’re just going to have to do our best to be prepared for whatever is going to happen. Because I swear, we’re going to live our life to the fullest, even if the world around us has gone to Hell!”

This seemed to cheer Luna up a little bit as she gave Harry a slightly unsteady smile. But even as she did this both her and Harry began to make plans to prepare for whatever it was the wild magic had decided to warn Luna about.


	4. chapter three

Obey, I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Summary- Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, alongside the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom? Female Harry in a Harry Potter Walking dead Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the walking dead or make any money off of it.

** Chapter three **

A little over a year had passed since Luna and Harry had gotten the warning from the wild magic; in the mountain top sanctuary they had visited. Something they had really did on a whim and were rather grateful they had done so.

As they either wouldn’t have gotten the warning they had, or if they did it would have been a lot later than when they did receive it. Leaving them with less time to get everything they felt they needed together, and that wasn’t something they wanted as both sisters knew they needed all the time they had to get everything they wanted to together.

As it was, they had managed to be able to do a lot since they had gotten the warning in the first place. More so then every when you consider the fact both Harry and Luna had dropped everything at the top of that mountain and immediately began working on trying to find the best ways to survive what they had been warned against.

Something which left the sisters dealing with more changes and getting so many different things done it left them rather stunned. As even with the time that had past both Luna and Harry had gotten more than they had ever thought they would be able to get done. Even when they considered just how much time that had passed by since they had first begun.

Which honestly, considering how much work they were doing and how busy both sisters where it seemed like the time seemed to fly by; at least it seemed to. As there was always more work for both Luna and Harry to get done, as they never seemed to have enough time to get everything they wanted done, done.

As everything seemed to be coming to a close and they still hadn’t felt like they had done enough to prepare for what was coming; something that was made worse by the fact they really had no idea just what they where preparing for in the first place. Just that it was going to be bad enough that Luna’s magic, and the wild magic that gave her the warning, felt like everything would go to hell once it did happen.

But in the end, after a year had passed plus some had passed, what the two had managed to do between the both of them was something both of them were rather satisfied with. Even if, at the same time, neither one felt like they were done quite yet. However, in the time that they had, they had managed to do everything they thought they could to prepare. What more they did would have to wait until that got more information on what was going down; as only then would they know just what exactly they needed to be weary of.

But when it came to what they had done to prepare for what had the wild magic reacting the way it was, and what had terrified Luna so much when she had first seen it was actually several different things over a period of time.

First, because both Harry and Luna knew that the British wizarding world would not give up on trying to get control over Harry. And that they both knew that they couldn’t be watching their back twenty-four seven, or at least they couldn’t if they wanted to get everything they both felt the needed to do done.

So, knowing this both Luna and Harry applied and got sanctuary in America. Mainly because as they found out the American wizarding world utterly loathed the British one. With mainly the Minister and Dumbledore being at fault for this fact. But because of this, the American Ministry would be happy to do anything to screw over the British Ministry. Especially if it meant grant immunity to two powerful witches that the British wizarding world were attempt to both find and control.

At first Harry was rather reluctant to do this, not because she didn’t want to be in America as she had, but because she didn’t want to risk putting herself in a station she had just, by the skin of her very teeth, managed to escape from being forced into in the first place.

But as it turned out her worry wasn’t needed as the American wizarding world was a lot more lax than the British had been and only got involved with anything only if they absolutely had to; mostly because of the fact they had a lot less numbers than most other places. And simply couldn’t be all over the place when it came to cover magic or even protecting those who had magical ability. 

Something that caused the majority of the wizarding population, at least when it came to America, to have the majority of their wizarding world being mainly based up in what could be classified as the northern part of the state; often time avoiding going any place else because of the danger it represented to them.

Meaning that as Harry and Luna were planning on staying in the more southern parts of the country, that they’d have a lot more freedom available to them, without having to fear anyone from England coming to find them.

As, as they had been told when they had first decided to stay in that part of the country, that it was all but impossible to track anyone down in the southern part of the states; as the magic there was just wild enough to screw with any and all tracking charms.

So, with this newfound freedom, and the fact they knew they couldn’t be tracked down, both Luna and Harry really began to go all out in their preparation. As while they might not know exactly what they were going to be preparing for, they did know that they had to prepare for what the both of them was figuring was close to the end of the world; or something similar enough to it that Luna had been warned about it.

To do this, they both decided to first started expanding on what Harry had done with her trunk; but to a much more extreme fashion. Starting with the fact that with a little help from Luna’s magic, as hers was the one that seemed to know what they actually needed in the long run, they bought a place they could make into their own safe haven. A large shelter they could go to and use when things got as bad as the wild magic had warned them it was going to get.

This haven was something that Harry had bought though the wizarding world, as both sisters found out that there were several homes in the southern part of the country that the wizarding world was getting rather desperate to sale. Or at least they were after the fact that the majority of the wizarding world all moved to the northern part of the country; leaving only the smallest pocket of those with magic in that part of the country.

Leaving a lot of different manors just laying around in the middle of nowhere just gathering dust, and in the long run costing those who had them both money and magic. Making a lot of people eager to sale, sale fast and sale rather cheap at the same time. As they had no use for houses so far out in the middle of nowhere, not to mention so far away from any magical communities.

Something that Harry was fine with, in fact she was rather happy about these little facts. As she still would rather be as far from any wizarding world as she could get; least they started get ideas about controlling her like others had.

Not to mention it gave her, and Luna, a lot more privacy than they would have otherwise; and made it so that they didn’t have to answer any question that was bond to come their way if anyone from the wizarding world caught on to what they where doing. Which was also something that had Luna agreeing that their new home was most likely the best one to get; even if she herself wasn’t too happy about it being so far away from everyone else.

The home they had managed to get, was one that had previously been owned by the Ministry, and before that a rather old family line that had died out without a heir giving the American Ministry control over all its properties because of that fact. But now the place in question belonged solely to both Harry and Luna, as the Ministry hadn’t wanted it any longer considering its location of being in Georgia.

And like many other places in that area it had ended up costing the Ministry money to keep it. But still, considering how quickly she had managed to get it, not to mention at the price she managed to get it at, the place in question was a lot nicer than Harry had thought it was going to be.

Like the majority of wizarding worlds house, or at least the ones that belong to older families, this property was one that had a large manor like building on it and a lot of land all the way around it. In fact, when Luna had first seen it she had all but squealed and skipped in place, as she liked it just that much. But then Luna had always been big on nature and animals, and that forest behind the Manor most certainly fit that bill.

However, Harry on the other hand had to hide a groan as she knew that with that much land, and that large a manor there was going to be a lot of work that needed to be done. Both inside and outside the manor in question. And that wasn’t even considering getting everything together for all the plans her and Luna had made when it came to surviving what they had been warned about. However, little they did know about it.

At the same time, Harry did know that she should be grateful for the fact that they had even been given the warning they had gotten in the first place. As she was sure that no one else had gotten such a warning or knew just how to prepare for it like they had.

Nor did she think anyone would listen to said warning if she tried to tell anyone else about it. Only gaining herself a reputation of being insane or trying to gain herself more popularity for being a savior; giving the Ministry she had managed to escape from just the thing they would need to drag her back under their control. Somehtign she would never let happen. So, knowing this, both Luna and Harry had pushed up their sleeves and got to work; instead of complaining like most others would have in their shoes.

It may have taken the both of them a solid six months, with the first month being used solely to blanket the entire area they were in with wards and spells to keep anyone else from noticing what they were doing, but they had managed to get all of the work the wanted done. With a lot of help from the magic they had, and the fact that both girls had very powerful magical cores. With Harry having more sheer power, while on the other and Luna had very fine control over the magic she did have.

After have the place was protected from any prying eyes that may be out there, what the two sisters did with the remaining five months was that they had managed to put up not only wards to keep those that would mean harm out of their house, or even able to find said house, but also placed up thick seamless stone walls that were over ten feet high.

Which Harry had also made sure to be spelled to be weather resistant and unbreakable. Along with a spell that made it so if anyone tried to jump or climb the fence in question they wouldn’t be able to; unless they were keyed into the wards that were around the house the stone walls were protecting.

As while they may not know what was going to happen Harry did know how human nature was when it got bad. And that was that the majority of them fell into a dog eat dog mentality with the worst of a person coming out. Or if not that the fell into a sheep mentality where they would follow whatever lead that seemed the best for them; willing to do whatever said ‘leader’ wanted even if it would seem utterly insane to any outside that saw it.

Though, at the same time, Harry could also admit that were cases that this wasn’t the case; as there were really good people out there as well. But as far as she had experienced it, it seemed that only the worst seemed to survive; like cockroaches in a way.

Luna felt otherwise, but as Harry figured she’d be the one to look out for the bad and keep them away from her home and her sister. While Luna on the other hand could look for the good and bring them to their home; where they’d be safe. Even if this did mean she would have to let others into their home.

Something which, at first, Harry wasn’t all for. As she didn’t want to bring complete strangers to their home, no matter what was happening outside of said home. But as Luna had eventual got her to agree to, they really couldn’t do everything out on their own and they would need others around them to help.

Which meant that sooner or later that they would have to let others in their home. Besides could Harry really just leave children out there on their own if she could help it? Could she really leave those with good hearts but helpless out there in danger? And it was just those last couple of questions, that played on the save people things that Harry hadn’t quite managed to get rid of, that made Harry finally agree with Luna about opening their home to others.

Though only if she could help ensure that they weren’t people who’d try to harm them or harm the others that would eventual be in their care, or even more likely try to take them over.

So, in the end Harry had only agreed with Luna if she could get to yay or nay the people they were going to let them In. Again, something Luna agree with, but only if it wasn’t just because Harry didn’t like them and had a real reason to not let them in; besides their personality rubbed her the wrong way.

Because they had both agreed, however reluctantly it may have been in one certain person’s case, that they were going to make their home an actual sanctuary for others as well. Meant that after deciding this, the two of them knew that they had to expand on everything they already done.

Which had been up to that point, taking everything that had been in Harry’s trunk and place in in the Manor. Or on the land around said manor, when it came to the large garden and beginning of what was coming up to be a farm instead of the zoo Harry had originally thought Luna was going to gather. As the only animals Luna had gotten up at that point being several chickens, a few pigs, and a cow; all because they reminded her of her home before the war.

Honestly in the beginning months they had been rather unorganized in what they were doing as the didn’t have a complete plan on what they wanted, and because of that they continued to change things as they got more ideas.

As the continued to add more to the list of what they wanted done as they thought of more things that could prove to be helpful. But after doing that for so long, and having to restart several different things because of this, the both of them got frustrated enough that they sat down for a solid week. All just to get the plans they wanted done, written down and made more secure it a more permanent matter.

After doing this, things went a lot more smoothly for the two as they decided to use part of the land their manor was on, for a farming. Which would include Harry’s garden, along with twenty different fruiting trees. Most of which where either peaches or apples, as those where the most common fruiting tree in the area. Not to mention what would grow the best considering the climate around them.

Along with those trees and the garden Harry had already started they had several fruiting bushes, like blueberry, strawberry, and raspberry; all of which were already flowing and fruiting when they had been planted and now only need to grow a more to fit what they would need.

On another section of land, further from the house, but still pretty close to the garden they ended up place the other half of the farm they wanted. The part that included the animals they had from the trunk, as well as several more they purchased. Which ending up with two large chicken coops, with a rooster that couldn’t crow, a pig sty that held three female pigs and one male. Along with three cows and breeding steer further way left to feed on the grass they were fenced in; alongside of a Barn Luna had put up so they could go in there when stormed or got too cold for them.

Then on Luna’s insistence they had gotten a flock of sheep, both male and female; rounding around ten sheep altogether. And two goats of either gender. With Luna saying that they could use the sheep for their wool as well as food with the goats being both garbage disposal as well as another source of milk. Which if the world was really going to hell they would need.

On the other side of the land, and fenced off away from the growing farm they had, was where both Harry and Luna were planning on have the majority of the people they tried to save living.

Now they knew they wouldn’t be able to safe everyone, and had to be rather picky about who they did let stay considering they needed to ensure that the supplies they had, food and otherwise, would be able to last for however long this hell on earth thing was going to go down. Not matter how cold that may sound to others.

So, because of this, they new they had to limit the amount of shelters they had outside their manor. But at the same time Luna did want to try to help as many people as she could, while making them as comfortable as they could. So, due to this, and because Harry really wasn’t good at telling Luna no, they had gone to the nearest magical center and purchased all the magical tents they had there.

Ending up with fifteen different tents, with the smallest being like Harry’s two-bedroom apartment that she had in her trunk, and the largest being one that she could see Malfoy owning. As it was pretty much a manor in a tent with at least twenty different bedrooms in it, with an equal amount of bathrooms, along with two fully function, full sized kitchens in it as well. 

Something Harry knew that he would have to be very carful in assigning anyone or if he did assign it to anyone it would have to be to a large group that wanted to simply stick together; so no one would grow jealous of someone having such a large place to themselves.

These tents Harry and Luna had placed in different area behind the fence they had around the farming area. Making sure that while they were away from the farm that they were also a good distance away from the small forest they had fenced in in the back of their manor. Both for the safety of those who would live in the tent, and to ensure that nothing would be destroyed by someone who was jealous of what another had. On the off chance that did happen; they would rather be prepared for it.

After doing this, the both of them decided to spell the hell out of tents in question to make safe and at the same time look like cottages to any mundane eye that may see them. As Harry really didn’t want to see anyone keep up a fuss over the fact that Luna and her where going to live in a manor while they had a tent.

Hell, the only reason that Harry was going to live in the manor instead of a tent of her own, like she had originally wanted to, was because the warding stone that covered this whole place and was needed to keep it safe. Was keyed to the manor, and she had to be in there to power it up at least once every year; or better yet once every six months. Otherwise the wards would start to fall down; rather quickly.

When it came to the Manor that Harry and Luna were going to live in. This was a place that Harry was only going to let those that she and Luna trusted the most inside of. Mostly because the majority of all the supplies they had, and were going to get, where all inside of it.

Placed in the special storage systems Harry had set up to keep the supplies in the best shape possible and all level with the most powerful preservation spells she could place on all of them. Rather it was food or not; as even things like toothpaste could go bad if enough time past.

As for the manor in question it had two kitchens in it, a large dining room, a large library, twenty-five bedrooms, fifteen fully stocked, full sized bathrooms that held both showers and bathing tubs in them. As well as a large magical expanded storage system and a hidden room that held the warding stone in it. The place in question was large enough to make most people jealous but simple enough that Harry didn’t feel very uncomfortable in it.

When it came to the Manor, and to feel more comfortable inside of it, Harry had transformed two of the twenty-five bedroom that were in it, into something besides a bedroom.

One of the rooms in question, both of which was on the third floor of the manor, Harry had turned into a training room. One that was similar to the one she had in her trunk. While on the other had she had turned the other room in question it a storage room of sort. Though unlike the one that was on the bottom floor, this one was for all the weapons that she had in her trunk, and all the future weapons she was going to purchase. As when the world went to hell you were going to want weapons of any sort on you to protect you. That was something Harry was positive about.

Outside of the home they had prepared, which so far was only accessible to either Luna and Harry due to the wards they currently had around it. Wards which could only be taken down by Harry as the majority of her magic went into said wards, they had also done a lot of different things; that didn’t depend on the manor they had spent over half a year working on.

From getting as much supplies as they could get their hands on. Most of which they grabbed while they were doing what they could to prepare for when they began to search for others to bring into there shelter.

Though that was something that would probably take the longest time as Harry had finally gotten Luna to see that for their own protection, and the protection of whoever they brought to there home, they needed to thoroughly observes those that they were bringing in.

Meaning that they had to spend a good amount of time to see just what type of person they may be. And how they reacted when things took a turn for the worst as they wouldn’t want to have someone who would stab them in the back if things took a turn for the worst being the type of person they ended up depending on would they?

To help with this, and because this was something Harry had been planning on doing all along, was the fact that Harry had purchased a RV. One that both she and Luna had been able to, after a lot of mistakes and corrections, make the RV in questions on that ran fully on magic. Meaning it had bottomless amount of gas and could be repaired by magic; similar to how Arthur Weasley had been able to do with the car he owned.

Only unlike Arthur’s car, it didn’t have a life of its own, and Harry had done more then that to her Rv. She had made it similar to the apartment she had in her trunk, like she had been planning on doing since she had first left the wizarding world. 

Though she did go through four different RV’s until she had gotten it the way she had wanted; as the first three kind of crashed, collapsed and then explode on her before she found the right combination of spells to get what she wanted done.

When it came to other things besides the shelter that they now had, along with RV, what they had done along with that was gather as many supplies as the could. Be it either from buying or in some cases actually stealing it as Harry had long since given up on giving a fuck about a lot of things. Not to mention as things started to get worse, and the idea of what was happening started to come out, Harry wasn’t the only one stealing instead of purchasing things. She as just the one who got away with the most things and got out of it all without being caught.

Because of this, or perhaps in between the both buying and stealing supplies both Luna and Harry had pretty much emptied out three different stores. One of which being a Sam’s club, which Harry had found out was similar to Walmart but in large qualities and bulk; which she felt would be more helpful in the long run.

Though they had left any and everything electronic behind in the stores they had emptied out; as they had no use of it. Unlike others who seemed to be eager to rob places of all types of electronics like large screen TV or computers. How those things would help them in the long run Harr had no idea but figured to each their own.

With these supplies what they had done with them was take almost all of them to their Home and locked in their storage. With them actually only take about a tenth of what they had gotten with them to be stored within the RV. Not to mention Luna and Harry each had a small bottomless bag on them to use for grabbing supplies as well. As they knew that ever little thing could help, no matter how useless it may seem at the time being. Beside you never knew when you would need something, you’d normal discard at any other time. Meaning at least now they had a place to store the things they would grab.

And it would be grabbing as purchasing things had gone to a sudden stop lately as the thing that their magic had been warning them about had come to play. And, as it turned out, had been in play now for a while now; hidden by the government.

In fact, now it had been in play for about three months now. Though to be more truthful it had really only gone down, and gotten as bad as it was, when everyone really realized what was happening about a month ago. 

Then again, having the dead suddenly start to rise hungry for human flesh seemed to be something straight out of a horror story. Made just that much worse by the fact it all started out with a sever fever that ending up killing a lot of people right off the get go. People who then rose up and began eating those around them, transform them into creatures just like them while doing so. So yeah, it didn’t sound to believable at first; especially to those who had no idea about magic or anything like it. Even if both Luna and Harry could feel that Magic had nothing to do with whatever it was that was going on.

Once Harry had first seen this happening she immediately went in the observation, stalk and destroy mode that had both let her survive the war and at the same time had been the thing that had made her so dangerous during the war to begin with.

It was in this mode that she made warded the RV they were traveling in so that no one, dead or otherwise could get into it, and everything else she could think of making it basically an armored moving vehicle. As this mode made her more paranoid than she ever normal was, while at the same time seemed to give her the insight she needed to get whatever she wanted done at the moment done.

Not only that but after finding out that it was a head shot or destroying the brain, of what she found out most called Walkers, was the way to destroy them. She went to a nearby weapon store and emptied it out completely, ending up with a good fifty guns and all their bullets in one fell stop. Before doing the same to every weapon shop she came a crossed that hadn’t already been emptied. Which came to only four different weapon stores; with two of them being half emptied by the time she found them.

But as far as Harry felt as she did this, was that she wasn’t going to be unprepared for this hell, and if guns were the way to do it, then she’d become a dead shot with these guns. Just like she was with her daggers, her sword, and her bow an arrow. Just as Luna was with her dagger, and just as she was getting to be with her sword as well. Neither her or her sister would fall to those Walkers, not if she could help it.

While Harry was going into survivor mode and doing what she could to ensure her and those she called family were save. Luna mean while was making plans to find other survivors out there and see if she could get them to join her and Harry onto their sanctuary.

Even if she knew that before she could even tell them about the sanctuary in the first place Harry had to check over them and make sure that they weren’t going to be a threat to either them or the others that Luna found to invite in their home. As that was the only condition Harry had made when it came to opening the sanctuary to others to begin with. And since Harry had been the main one paying for everything not to mention the main power behind the wards that had been set up Luna felt it was fair to let her have at least that say.

Which was why Luna and Harry where in the situation they currently were, as they had been driving around trying to find other survivors that may be in the area. Unable to do in type of tracking spells to find them, as the magic in the area wouldn’t allow them to do so. So, they had to do it in a much slower manual way.

That, at least for the time being, Harry was finding sort of useful as she was using the time she had to gather even more supplies. Or at least she was enjoying it until she found herself in the situation she currently was.

Seeing as they had finally managed to find a group of people in this little place off from the cities and nearby a good-sized lake. It was a pretty nice place but in Harry’s mind it was rather open, but considering the fact they had a lake they could go fishing in, and a forest they could hunt in she figured that it was a pretty good place to make a temporary stop in; though if it where her she wouldn’t stay there long as again it felt to open.

And it wasn’t that Harry was upset that they had actual found some people, as that is what she and Luna had been look for all along; so she was rather happy about that. It was just the personality of several of those people that were getting on her nerves and rubbing her the utterly wrong way.

Because Luna, who was the one driving at that point in time, having seen the group in question had stopped to so she could see them. And by doing so drew all the groups attention to them. Harry could see that some of them looked afraid, which made since to her as both her and Luna were a complete unknown. While some looked relieved to see other people, which again Harry could understand as humans no matter what they said where natural social creatures; for the most part.

But the ones whom had bugged Harry the most and had made it so she regretting not stopping Luna from stopping there in the first place was really the reaction of two certain people had once they had pulled up. Both of whom had rushed up to met Harry and Luna once they had originally stopped. Equally angry looks clear on their faces as they did so.

This was, as Harry had quickly found out they were called, Shane and Lori; whose last name Harry honestly didn't care to learn. At least not right now she didn’t. But what she did now was that Shane, whom was a taller man with thick back hair, semi-muscular with what looked like a permanent scowl clear on his face, had storming up to them and immediately start demanding things of them.

Without even introducing himself or letting them introduce themselves. Instead he demanded that if they were going to stay here that they listen to him, and not only that but hand over all their supplies, starting with stepping out of the RV and let someone who knows how to use it better keep it.

This had Harry clenching her jaw and pulling the shot gun she had on her back out. And after resisting the urge to actually point it at the man in question, spat out; her voice going lower in her rage.

"No, you’re not going to get any of our supplies. You do not own the land here, and if you try to make us leave, I will shoot you where you stand. If they ask, I am willing to share with the others, but you, you’re not a god. And despite what you seem to think, you are not nor will you ever be a master. I don't have to listen to a damn thing you say."

To put it lightly Shane hadn't reacted well to this and had attempted to lash out at Harry after she had finished speaking. Had attempted to punch Harry straight in her jaw in anger for what she had just said. Only for Harry to be too fast for him to hit, as she dodged around his blow, before twisting Shane’s arm around and had him pinned on the ground before anyone else in the group could blink. After doing this Harry bend down and harshly hissed out in Shane's ear.

"Try that again and I will not be so nice. Try it with my sister and I will do more than just break you; you'll be begging for a walker to come by a rip out you throat by the time I’m done with you." This seemed to have scared Shane away; at least for the time being it did.

However the same could not be said for the other annoyance that was in the group, Lori whom Harry had quickly found out felt that woman should do nothing but be stay at home housewives, where they clean, take care of the children and obey whatever their husbands said.

To put it bluntly she was everything the wizarding world thought Harry should be and she was everything Harry had fought her hardest to get away from. Luckily, she, like everyone else Harry had met lately, seemed to think that Harry was a male, and after her message to Shane that Luna was ‘his’ sister. So, for the most part Lori ignored Harry, well besides giving him glares and muttering under her breath how he was ungrateful stingy, and greedy whenever she caught sight of him.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for Luna, as Lori seemed to always be on her about how it was improper for her to be living with her brother the way she was. That she should be helping with the chores, how a lady doesn’t hunt. How hunting was something the males should take care of not her. Screaming to her about how she could skin the animals like she was. How she shouldn’t have such weapons and should given them over to a male who could use them properly, and how she should talk her savage of a brother into doing what he was supposed to and listen to what Shane was saying.

It was honestly driving Luna up a wall, and for the most part she only stayed, and there for making Harry stay as well, because she did see some good in most of this group. Meaning she wanted Harry to help her observe them to see if they could take them all back to their home; meaning putting up with more Shane and Lori in the meantime. What a joy.


	5. chapter four

Obey, I don’t know the meaning of the word!

Summary- Harry has always been different then what the wizarding world wanted her to be. Never the delicate obedient young lady they wanted the only daughter of the Potter family to be like. Never the compliant little golden girl they thought she should be. Why would she be so after finally defeating the mad man that had been after he all her life? Obey, screw that, she didn’t know the meaning of the word. But now the world has gone to hell, and the dead are waking up hungry, how will this effect Harry’s wish for freedom? What will happen to her, alongside the woman she had long since called a sister? Will she be forced to learn to obey? Or will she be able to keep her freedom? Female Harry in a Harry Potter Walking dead Crossover.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or the walking dead or make any money off of it.

** Chapter four **

Harry and Luna had been with the group they had found a lot longer than Harry had ever wanted to be. What’s more, in Harry's mind it seemed to have been months that slowly dragged by at an agonizing snail’s pace. When in reality she knew that it had really only been about two weeks at most.

But given everything that had happened in those two weeks, all of which seemed to have done everything to all but tap dance on her last nerve. Harry figured that it was a given that it seemed to have been much longer than that.

Especially given the fact that for the last year the only person Harry had to really deal with was Luna. And her sister, unlike all the others in this camp, seemed to understand when she wanted to be left the hell alone.

Hell, Luna seemed to notice everything about Harry, more so than she had before they had spent the year together. As it seemed lately, they were so in sync could mistake them for twins. Which was probably why no one in the camp questioned the fact they called each other siblings; despite not looking alike in the least bit.

But in in all honest, right now Harry was ready to knock Luna out and hightail it out of that area as fast as she could; just so she could finally get away from it all. She would work on gaining Luna’s forgiveness on another day.

As Harry felt that her sister couldn’t be angry at her forever. Not when Luna herself looked seconds from exploding on several different occasion; more often than not at the same person. Which just so happened to be the same people Harry herself wanted to get way from; so perhaps Luna would understand?

Though if she did do that Harry would have to leave some supplies behind for the group in question; to at least appease Luna a little, before she left. The supplies in question would be, canned good, dried food, a couple gallons of water, sanitary items, a flint, some medical supplies and of course several rolls of toilet paper; so Lori could wipe up all the bullshit that constantly came out her mouth.

Sighing, and knowing that she really couldn’t knock out Luna and get away from all of these people as fast as possible. No matter how much she wished she could at times, as one she doubted she’d be able to surprise Luna enough to be able to knock her out in the first place; considering how aware Luna usually was.

And two Harry knew her conscious really wouldn’t allow her to do so; at least not yet. So instead Harry tried to focus on what she did know about the group they were sharing the camping ground with. Something Harry and Luna really weren’t part of as Harry refused to say she, or her sister where part of the group in question. 

Not when it had the leaders it did. And yes, she meant leaders, as it seemed that Shane was the head man in charge, while Lori seemed to be only what Harry could consider the queen bee of the group. Both of which had done more then enough for Harry to utter loath them, and both of the being the main reason Harry wanted to leave in the first place. As in Harry’s eyes the two of them continued to lord of their position in the group in everyone’s faces.

When it came to the rest of the group, some of them were better then Lori and Shane, where Harry could see herself possible getting along with them. If they ever got out from under the form two mentioned thumbs.

While there were other that Harry knew without a shadow of doubt in her head, that she would never get along with. And that if she had the opportunity, she would have shot them in the head long ago. Sadly, Luna seemed to realize what she was going to do, or at least wanted to do, and gave her a look that warned Harry from doing what she wished.

The ones she felt that she could get along with were possible, well the first was Glenn Rhee. A Koran man who was only a few years older than Luna and Harry were. He was someone who seemed to be a person who looked out for the best in everyone and was willing to go into the city, that was currently overrun with Walkers, just to get supplies for others. Putting his very life on the line every single time he did so.

Meaning to Harry he was a brave man, but at the same time Harry noticed he seemed to stop himself from voicing things out when he didn't agree with something and seemed to follow orders; even when he didn't want to.

But, at the same time Harry couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something about Glenn that reminded Harry strongly of Neville; oddly enough. And if that was true, if Glenn was anything like her once godbrother had been she wanted to get to know him; just to help ensure he didn't die the same way her brother had. No one deserved to die like Neville had.

Luna, Harry noted seemed to feel the same way about Glenn as Harry herself did, as she often hovered around him and spoke to him in a lot more friendly way then she did others. Not to mention she seemed more eager to share their supplies with him, if only to stop Glenn from having to go to the city as much as Shane wanted him to go.

Something Harry didn’t stop as she too would be a lot happy if Glenn wasn’t the only one putting himself in danger all the times. Besides she was rather amused by the look on Lori or Shane’s faces when Lune, or herself, would hand over several supplies to Glenn or the others but not them.

Some of the other people in the group she felt that she could like, if she ever got to know them more, was a pair of sisters. Both where blond and both rather friendly and open to all the others around them, but at the same time seemed to avoid Harry as they believed she was male.

Not only that but seemed to fear her a little, after how she had reacted to Shane. But even with this fear, and the fact the avoided her, Harry did notice they were kind to Luna and did help her when she looked like she needed it. So, for that reason alone Harry felt that she might get along with both Amy and her older sister Andrea.

Even if at times they both got on her nerves when the both went silent whenever they saw her in their hearing distance. Though oddly enough she swore she heard Amy giggle at her back once she had passed by them.

After those two, were others in the group that she felt she could get along with if she knew more about them. But as the majority of the group seemed to stay away from her, and even Luna for the most part, she couldn’t get the best read on them. So, she wasn’t completely sure if she’d like any of them or not.

These People where, Carl Grimes, who was around ten years old and the only child of Lori. Which was one of the main reasons why Harry couldn’t' get a good read on him, as she usually tried to avoid going anywhere near Lori; not wanted the headache she gained by just being near her.

Next would be Carol Peletier, whom Harry knew nothing about as she was often kept away from Harry by her husband. Who was one of the People Harry loathed in the camp, and who along with Carol had a daughter named, Sophia Peletier. A very quiet but adorable girl that from what Harry observed reminded Harry a bit of herself when she had been a lot younger. Before she had decided to hell with the world and what they thought of her.

After that would be the ones Harry hadn’t formed any opinion on whatsoever as they hadn’t left any impression on Harry whatsoever. Or for that matter made her want to learn anything about them but their names.

Mostly because they were often on the other side of the camp and had no reason to cross paths; at least so far. These people where Dale Horvath, Morales his wife, daughter and son, Jacqui, T-Dog and lastly Jim.

And then there where the members of the group that she would have happily gutted if given half the chance. These where the ones that usually gave her the biggest of headaches, and the main reason why she wanted to be as far from this came as she could get. These people where Lori grimes, Shane Walsh and Ed Peletier.

With Lori being the usual queen bee Harry thought she was. Always telling others how things should be, while doing none of the work herself. Telling Luna that as a woman she shouldn’t be doing the things she was, and all other kinds of things that basically boiled down to what a wife in the fifties, or in the higher society of the wizarding world, should have been like. Which made Harry’s hackles rise, and her wanting to bare her teeth in a snarl, every time she heard it as Harry had honestly fled the entire contrary to avoid here things just like that.

And when she wasn’t bothering Luna about the way she was behaving she had finally gathered to courage to try and take on Harry herself. Telling Harry as a man that he had a duty to the camp, and that instead of being such a self-serving obviously jealous greedy young man that he should respect his elders and do what he is told. Starting with apologizing the Shane and following the orders that he was given. And if not that he could leave the camp. Something she had said multiple times; each time worded in a different yet still insulting way.

Each time she did so, she got the same reaction from Harry, as she gave the woman in question a frozen emerald glare, while telling her as bluntly, just as Harry had told Shane the first day they had arrived, that they didn’t own the land everyone was on. That she wasn’t part of the group, and that she was sharing the supplies she had with those that asked. And that if they didn’t like it, then they could shove it where the sun doesn’t shine because she wasn’t going to change who she was to make some queen bitch wanna be happy. And despite saying the exact same thing, in those exact same way Lori still continued to try.

And each time Harry did this she ended up with the same reaction. With the first time being the most memorable, as Lori hadn’t been happy at what Harry had said to her. Not in the least bit, as she stormed off to Shane complaining to him about what Harry had said.

Which in turn, had set Shane of on Harry, who tried to attack Harry once she had exited her RV. Only for Harry’ s war horned instincts to realize just what he was trying before he could get too close and the blade she had on her back at that time out and at the throat of Shane before he could grab Harry.

With Shane being lucky enough that Harry had realized just who he was in time enough to stop herself from cutting through his throat. Though Shane had earned a slightly bleeding cut on his throat from where Harry’s blade had rested before she could stop it fully. Making him just that much more wary of Harry and attempting to attack her from behind than he already was.

Speaking of Shane, the reason Harry couldn’t get along with him in the least bit. Wasn’t because of the fact he attacked her, several different times now, or the fact he seemed to be Lori’s attack dog for whenever things didn’t go her way.

No, those where only part of the reason why Harry didn’t like the man in question. With the main reason being because Shane was so utterly controlling of pretty much everything. That if things didn’t go the way he wanted he would lash out and attack, or even arrange things to happen make sure it went his way. Often times playing off the fear the others had of Walkers or being attacked to ensure that they all followed what he said.

To her Shane was bully, the same way her cousin had been to her when she was younger, the same was Draco had been during Hogwarts. Only unlike those two, Shane took pleasure in fighting his own battles and using the fact that others needed him to get them to do things the way Shane wanted it to go. No matter who or what ended up being hurt for that to happen.

And boy did it drive Shane utterly insane that he couldn’t do the same for Luna and Harry. What with the fact that they both out armed him, had more supplies they were willing to share with the others. And the fact that he was sure Harry could kick is ass, as shown when he attempted to attack Harry, keep Shane from trying to get the others from driving the two out. Well that, and the fact he wasn’t sure the others would want to drive them out as Harry and Luna did share the supplies they had with the rest of the group; even if Lori and Shane had yet to get a single thing from either one of them.

Lastly when it came to Ed Peletier, the reason Harry utterly loathed him, and this was something that was shared by Luna, was because that man was an abusive son of a bitch. Who was constantly hitting his wife and verbally as well as on some occasions, physically putting his own daughter Sophia down.

Like he had to constantly needed to be reminded that he was man of the group, like he had to be reminding of how much stronger he was then either his wife or daughter. Even if he had to make it so said daughter and wife were weaker than him to begin with.

To put it in the bluntest terms possible Ed Peletier reminded Harry vividly of her so-called uncle Vernon. Who used to do the same to Harry in the past. At least he had until Harry had shattered her uncles jaw and broke his arm over her knee when he tried to discipline her something the Order had done when her ‘family’ had gone to pick her up after her fourth year.

And though while Harry couldn’t gut the three of them like she’d she could at times, this hadn’t stopped Harry from have a little ‘word’ with Ed Peletier. As, at least at the moment, he was the one Harry hated the most. And by word Harry meant that once she got the disgusting man alone, she beat the utter crap out of him and threatened him with a slow painful death if he laid a hand on either his wife or daughter again.

Which for the time being seemed to work as now Ed seemed stay out of everyone’s way; including both his wife and daughter. And better yet, it seemed that neither Lori or Shane cared what she had done, or in a much more likely scenario didn’t know of what she had done. Or one of them would have attempted, a failed attempt, at that to try and use what she had done to Ed as a way to boot her out of the camp. Siting that she was simply too violent to allow their any longer.

Honestly, they acted like Harry wanted to be in the camp in the first place, she was just staying as she knew Luna wouldn’t leave, and there was no way Harry was going to leave her sister behind. No matter how much she got irritated at those that were in the camp. As in one way or another all the members did annoy her with how unprepared they were for the world they were living on.

Made just that much worse by the fact that they didn’t even seem to be trying to prepare for what was going on. As the all seemed to be only living in the now, and not thinking on what could happen in the future. Which given how deadly the world was at the moment wasn’t the best idea to do. Hell, the military had bombed the cities that should have at least had some of them questioning just what that was. But none of them seemed to be doing that.

Or to be more precise none of them did but the two most recent members of the group. Or as Harry found out, just the two she hadn’t meet when she had first come to the camp, as apparently, they had been the first ones at this location.

And as Harry found out these two were the ones in the group that she didn’t know that well, but at the same time felt she would get along with them better than the majority of the group. As they at least displayed some not so common, common sense. At least more so than everyone else in the group in question seemed to display. And at the same time these were people that Harry herself felt she could relate to the most. Being two brothers called Merle and Daryl Dixion.

These two brothers weren’t the nicest people around, and they were prejudiced as hell in the case of the oldest brother Merle. Or extremely antisocial when it came to the youngest; Daryl. But at the same time, they were survivalist. They knew how to hunt, they knew how the world was, and best yet they knew what they needed to do to make sure they lived in the hell the world had turned into.

They were the sort of people Harry knew that this group would need if they wanted to survive. Hell, the were the type of people Harry knew they needed in their sanctuary if they wanted to keep it up and running as smoothly as possibly.

Sadly, it seemed that she had and were the only ones who noticed this, as the rest of the group seemed to isolate the Dixion brothers; just like they had Harry herself. Even though it was the Bothers and Harry that was supplying them with the majority of the supplies they had.

What with the brothers doing hunting, and always being able to bring back some sort of meat back with them from said hunt. Which they usually shared with the others, even as the others in the group never thanked them for doing so. And even with several of members of said group making slurs about prejudices rednecks behind their backs; which Harry knew both brothers could hear.

As they slung equally slurs right back at the group not taking any of their crap and giving just as much as they got. Though the brothers did do it in a louder cruder fashion; especially the eldest on Merle. Who seemed to take a bit of pleasure in insulting all the others and seeing their reaction to said insults. He really seemed to take pleasure is seeing the female’s reaction in being called sugar tits as well; most likely because of the scandalized gasp Lori seemed to give each time she heard it.

Then when it came to Harry and Luna helping the group. They ended up giving either the supplies they had in the RV to the others, or if not that the food they had hunted down as well. Which while they were good at it, they weren’t as successful as it as either Dixion Brother. Nor where they as fast at getting it prepared, often times getting help with it from said brothers to make it go faster.

Which did earn them some sarcastic remarks from the oldest one but both Luna and Harry had heard worse and let it slide of their back like water off a duck’s. Something that seemed to have gotten both Luna and Harry some grudging respect from both brothers in return.

Though Harry did notice that the youngest, Daryl seemed to be looking at her oddly at times as if he was confused about something about her; making Harry wonder if he had realized the truth about her gender unlike all the others in the group.

Then there was Glenn, who ended up being the one who gave the group rest of the supplies they had. All from the supply runs he did. As the supplies most of the group had originally brought with them had ran out while they had been there as long as they had.

Not that Glenn got too much thanks for what he did, for how much he put his life on the line each and every time he went out. Shane even acted like it was expected of him, and due to this so did most of the others in the group.

Though Harry did notice that several others in the group where nicer to Glenn and did act grateful with what he did. And even volunteered to go with him to help get more supplies. So, it wasn’t so bad with Glenn as it was with Her, her sister and the Dixion brothers.

But what stuck Harry the most, and if she was honest with herself that really bothered her the most had of the majority of things that was happening with this group. Was that despite being the so-called leader of the group Shane never once volunteered or even mention himself going out for a supply run.

In fact, he rarely went outside the safety of the camping ground the group was on. The furthest she had seen him go was to the lake, and off in the forest with Lori; for what they both thought was discreet bit of ‘fun’. It wasn’t, in fact it was an open secret to the whole camping ground.

This was something that irritated Harry fierce, as she believed that when you were the leader of a group, any group, you didn’t ask anyone to do something you weren’t willing to do yourself. You put the group ahead of yourself. You were the protector, and you did you damn best to ensure that your group was safe; even if you had to put you own life on the line to ensure that this happened.

Something that not once had she seen Shane come even remotely close to doing. In fact, it seemed to be the exact opposite of that. Where he would happily put every last member of the group in harm, use them as shields if he had to, all to protect himself; even his so-called love Lori and her son seemed to come second to that.

It was like Shane loved to lord over the fact he was the Leader but not do any of the actual work for it, same for Lori. And that just drove Harry utterly insane and made her loathing of those two in particular all the stronger.

Those two, she swore, she would never let in their sanctuary, no matter what Luna may have to say to that matter. Though given the looks she had seen Luna give those two, Harry felt she really didn’t have to worry about that too much. As even Luna seemed to not want them in their home as well.

Harry found herself torn from her thoughts, and the action of sharpen her blades, which she had been doing in the front of her RV while she collected her thoughts. When Lori came storming up to her.

Seeing this Harry bit back a groan and tried to prepare herself for what she knew was going to be another headache inducing conversation. Made worse because of the fact it was with the one Harry honestly believed had to have some type of Banshee blood in her family tree.

Sure enough the very second Lori saw that she had Harry’s attention she marched up until she was standing right in front of him, opened her mouth and in tone that was so grating in the holy than thou she took began to speaking to Harry; all the while sounding as if she was looking down on Harry.

Causing Harry’ eye to twitch and her hand to tighten on her sword as she told herself, just listen to her. Sooner or later Luna will have had enough and they could both leave. Just don’t give them a reason to justify the feeling they already have of you, just don’t. Just ignore it a little longer. Something that got increasingly more difficult as Lori continued to speak.

“Look, you need to start listening to Shane. He knows what to do when things go bad like they have. He is an officer of the law, that should tell you something. I know that your tying to be big bad and tough. I know you sister is trying to be something a young lady like her shouldn’t have to be. And I know that it’s because of whatever is going on around us. But in all honesty, someone like you or you sister there, really don’t know how bad things can get and you should honestly learn to obey those who know….” 

But Harry didn’t hear the rest of what Loir was trying to say to her, as it all faded out of Harry’s hearing as the words she had just said forced her to recall the hell she had endured when Hermione, Her and Luna had been captured by Voldemort’s deatheaters. Couldn’t help but bitter think, hadn’t encountered anything bad, don’t know how bad things can get, that’s bullshit. 

As Harry remembered relearning several different times just how little the deatheaters respected women in general. As the scars she had on her back, her arms, her side and her legs all began to tingle as she remembered everything that had happened during that particular stay.

And it was with that memory clear in mind that Harry was brought back to the present as she found herself catching the hand Lori had just attempted to slap her with. Seeing this and struggling with the memories she was trying to once more repress Harry couldn’t help but tighten her grip on Loir’s had slightly as she snarled out.

“Just what they hell was that for.” As she said this Harry loosened the hold on Lori’s hand while sending a small unnoticeable burst of her magic into said hand to ensure that it didn’t bruise in the least bit. As she really didn’t want to hear either Lori or Shane’s bitching that would occur if there was even the slightest bruise on Lori’s hand due to Harry catching it the way she had. Even if she had only caught it to stop Lori from slapping her in the first place. Not that Lori noticed this as she glared and nursed her hand, before spitting out at Harry.

“You weren’t listing to me. I was telling you that Shane wants you to actually pull some of your weight around here and stop lazing around. He wants you to go on a supply run. You know, to do something that would help others once in your miserable life. I know that may seem like a foreign idea to someone like you…”

Here Harry not wanting to listen to Lori anymore and honestly wanting to get away from both Shane and Lori for a while, even if it meant going to a Walker infested city, interrupted her before she could really get into what she was say.

“When is this supply run going, and who’s in it.” All the while mentally telling herself to make sure Luna stayed in the RV and to have it locked up as tightly as possible while she was gone. As she wouldn’t put it past either Lori or Shane to try to ‘liberate’ supplies from there while she wasn’t there to stop them from doing so.


End file.
